


Stay With Me

by Georges_Left_Ear



Series: Strangeness and Charm [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel, Castiel fanfiction, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester's daughter, F/M, Headcanon, Romantic Fluff, Sam Smith - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_Left_Ear/pseuds/Georges_Left_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh wont you stay with me?<br/>'cause you're all I need.<br/>This aint love it's clear to see,<br/>but darling stay with me."</p><p>Dean's daughter Pax has been having a steaming affair with Castiel. But has she began to want more than just one night stands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Pax laid her head on Castiel’s naked chest. They had done it again. She smiled gently and watched herself trace over his slightly sticky stomach with her fingertips.

She called him about an hour ago. He was there immediately as she hung up the phone and it wasn’t long before they were both naked in her bed.

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his warm arms around her, but they both remained silent. He’d be leaving soon. However, something was different this time. Every time before, they would finish kiss goodbye and leave no problem both happily satiated. They wanted each other but at least Pax knew that’s all it could be. Casual, hot, honey-filled secret one night stands.

But she lay there with him feeling his hot, sticky body against hers and listening to his heartbeat. She felt every centimeter of where their skin touched. His heart settled slowly. She looked up at him. He was smiling. A foreign sense of heavy sanctuary settled over Pax. Her arm wrapped around his waist as if to hold him there; an extreme pressing desire to stay exactly where they were. A lump formed in her throat and suddenly she dreaded watching him dress and leave. _What the Hell Pax? Girl, you are not a pretty crier don’t even think about it._

“Sam and Dean will be back in the morning right?” Cas's voice vibrated through his chest to Pax's ear. She only softly grunted. Another pause.

He kissed her head again and whispered:

“I should go.” 

Pax mindlessly detached from his side and let him up off her bed. She watched him gather his cloths and begin to put them on. His fingers, the ones that only moments ago had pinned her down through sweet, sweaty pleasure and then brushed the hair out of her face and tenderly held her naked body, were halfway through buttoning his shirt when she said without thinking:

“Castiel.” He turned his head to look at her. She paused a moment, taken off guard by her own voice. She continued nervously:

“Stay with me?”

He stopped buttoning his shirt and cocked his head.

“Will you stay with me tonight? I know you don’t sleep but… maybe just lay with me?” She paused, “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Of course, Pax. If that’s what you want.” She scooted over and he laid her back against his chest.  
_Well that’s inconvenient. You’re soppy about him!_ She thought as his hand pressed hers to his chest.


End file.
